Stormy Night and Love
by hidden dreamer
Summary: After the stormy night she spent with Syaoran, Sakura is now...pregnant! Will they be able to cope with this at only seventeen? R
1. Sakura's Arrival Unexpected

Ok, this is my first fanfic, so don't get all mad if it isn't that good. DISCLAIMER: i definitely do NOT own CCS...and if i did i'd be rich and all that...  
  
  
  
if you have any reviews, i'd be glad to get them to know how i did on this story...there are only a couple chapters up, but more will be coming really soon...i promise...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura Arrives Unexpectedly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark out, and the storm raged on. Water fell from the sky in heavy torrents, and thunder crashed as lightening danced. Any one with half a mind was inside their homes, safe and warm. Well, almost everyone.  
  
  
  
A girl of about seventeen was running towards and apartment building, completely drenched. She opened the building door and rushed inside and up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Reaching the apartment door she was seeking, she knocked on it. After a few moments, a young man about her age opened the door. He seemed shocked to see her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here? In this storm? You are soaking wet!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The girl was shivering with cold, and replied with chattering teeth, "I w-was in the p-p-park when it s-started raining and y- your p-place w-was c-c-closer, Syaoran."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Well come inside and I'll get you some dry clothes to change into. You can spend the night since you certainly aren't going outside anytime tonight with that storm going on," Syaoran told Sakura, motioning for her to enter the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Syaoran," she said happily, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
He shivered as her cold lips touched his, and Sakura looked aplogetic at him until he waved her apologies away.  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked into his bedroom and took out a shirt and sweatpants of his while Sakura took her coat off and stood in the middle of the living room, her arms wrapped around herself.  
  
  
  
He handed her the clothing and a towel, and she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and Syaoran went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sakura walked out with the towel wrapped around herself.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, I don't have any underclothes and mine are all wet," she complained to him.  
  
  
  
He turned around and nearly dropped the mug he was holding. Syaoran had never seen her with only a towel wrapped around herself.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't have any, of course. Why don't you put them and your clothes in the dryer and put them on when they are dry?" he told her, blushing.  
  
  
  
She suddenly smiled, "Good idea. I am such a baka sometimes."  
  
  
  
"You are not a baka at all, my cherry blossom," Syaoran said, chiding her for calling herself a baka.  
  
  
  
Sakura just stuck her tongue out and flopped in one of the kitchen chairs. Syaoran gave her one of the hot cocoas and sat down in the other chair.  
  
  
  
As they sipped their hot cocoa, Syaoran tried hard not to look at how much skin Sakura's towel left uncovered.  
  
  
  
When Sakura caught him looking at her, she blushed and giggled.  
  
  
  
They finished their hot cocoa, and Sakura went to go put her clothes in the dryer, while Syaoran washed the mugs they had drank their hot cocoa from.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was humming when Sakura came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was a good thing that he had been trained for surprises or else he would have jumped clear through the ceiling.  
  
  
  
He turned around and saw Sakura looking at him with a mischievious glint in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she started tickling his sides and he started laughing. He lunged at her, but she quickly evaded his grasp and ran into the living room.  
  
  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him as he walked towards her menacingly. She shrieked at he leapt at her again and this time he caught her.  
  
  
  
He tickled her sides until she was doubled over, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. They fell and landed on the couch with a soft thud.  
  
  
  
Sakura was panting for breath when she suddenly realized that there she was...laying on top of Syaoran...with only a towel on.  
  
  
  
She blushed crimson and abruptly noticed Syaoran looking at her with an intense stare. He realized what he was doing and all of a sudden looked away, blushing.  
  
  
  
...and Sakura realized something surprising...she actually liked being there.  
  
  
  
On impulse she leaned closer and kissed Syaoran. Even though it was a feathery light kiss, a shiver ran through Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He looked at her, a question in his eyes. She answered by kissing him again...harder than before.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her after they broke away from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm really sure. I love you, and want to be as close to you as I can get," Sakura whispered back.  
  
  
  
Hesitantly, Syaoran lifted her up off the couch and carried her into his bedroom. He deposited her on the bed, and sat down beside her.  
  
  
  
"You know, Touya will be furious if he finds out," Syaoran whispered.  
  
  
  
She stuck her tongue out and said, "I don't care about Touya or anyone except you right now."  
  
  
  
With that, Sakura pulled him down on top of her. For a moment they just stared in each other's eyes, lost in their shining colors.  
  
  
  
Then, they started discovering a whole new world...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Kero suddenly jerked up from where he was sleeping in Sakura's room. He felt a strange pulsing of magic coming from the gaki's apartment.  
  
  
  
Instantly he flew out the window and sped over to the gaki's apartment. He looked through the window into the room and groaned.  
  
  
  
It was just as he had feared. Sakura and Syaoran lay in each others arms, asleep after exhausting themselves in their newfound discoveries only a short while before.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Kero flew back to Sakura's room. He settled in his drawer, and before falling asleep, he thought for a while.  
  
  
  
Having Sakura join together with the gaki meant more than just the normal joining. Since Sakura and Syaoran were soulmates, that meant that they were joined more deeply than anyone else.  
  
  
  
Their magic meshed together, their minds molded together, they became complete. And if they were torn apart from each other, they would feel pain and suffering like never felt before, and finally die.  
  
  
  
They would now feel each other's pain, hear each others thoughts unless a barrier was erected, and be able to draw strength from each other.  
  
  
  
Oh well, at least the gaki would always stand by Sakura, not letting her get in harm's way, Kero mused silently.  
  
  
  
And slowly the Guardian fell in sleep...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Yukito suddenly woke up from where he lay in Touya's arms, and transformed into Yue. A felt a strange power pulsing from Syaoran's apartments.  
  
  
  
And he felt it...the joining of soulmates...of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Touya stirred awake, and Yue transformed back into Yukito, with the pleasant thought that now Sakura would be complete and be even more protected.  
  
"Why are you awake, Yuki?" Touya mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Shhh, my To-ya. I just had a dream, that's all. Go back to sleep," Yukito whispered, settling back again.  
  
  
  
Touya didn't ask anything else, and his breathing slowed as he drifted into the oblivion of sleep... 


	2. Hope Found in the Sunset

Sakura woke up, feeling a bit sore. She felt warmth on her right side, and looked over to see Syaoran sleeping beside her.  
  
The events from the night before flashed into her mind and she smiled.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran blinked open his eyes and looked at his girlfriend beside him. He fainly blushed, remembering the night before.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" he asked Sakura.  
  
She shook her head and replied, "No, and I never will. You?"  
  
"I never would. I love you too much."  
  
"I bet I love you more," Sakura challenged.  
  
"No, I love you more, and you know it, my cherry blossom," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh yeah? I think you're bluffing."  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Why you..." Sakura said, her eyes flaring.  
  
She leapt at him and mercilessly tickled him, until they were both laughing.  
  
'You don't know how much I really do love you, my little cherry blossom,' Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura's head jerked up, and to confirm her slight suspicion, she thought, 'Can you hear me in your mind?'  
  
His eyes widened and he nodded.  
  
They both gasped at this. They could hear each other's thoughts? But how? ...and they remembered the night before...and thought that maybe they had joined more than physically.  
  
Thinking of what this meant, they smiled inside. They would always be together and no one of nothing could tear them apart.  
  
They easily accepted this, and got up. Getting dressed, they went into the kitchen to make and eat breakfast.  
  
And so they began their joined relationship...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Two Months Later  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was sitting in class, when she suddenly felt her stomach twist and turn. Knowing what was going to happen, she covered her mouth with her hand and sped out of the classroom.  
  
Tomoyo, worried for her best friend, followed. She hurried down the hall and into the girls' restroom, where she heard Sakura losing her breakfast in one of the stalls.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"What, Tomoyo?" Sakura groaned in a reply.  
  
"Are you all right? You've been doing this for the past few weeks. Could this be morning sickness?" Tomoyo asked her friend.  
  
Sakura jerked up and stumbled out of the stall. Morning sickness? She hadn't thought of that, thinking her stomach problems were just some passing sickness. Or actually wished it were just passing stomach problems.  
  
"You didn't think of that, did you?" Sakura's friend asked her.  
  
She shook her head, and slid down to the floor. And there she saw for a few moments.  
  
"Sakura, we had better get you to the doctor so that we can see if it's true," Tomoyo stated.  
  
Numbly, Sakura nodded and followed her friend. They stopped in the office, saying that Sakura was sick and Tomoyo was escorting her home. Then, they walked out of the school towards the doctors' office.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, they walked out of the doctors' office, with the confirmed result that Sakura was pregnant.  
  
Sakura was mumbling to herself as she walked home. "I can't be pregnant. I'm only seventeen...and..and...." she murmured, and didn't see Syaoran, crashing into him.  
  
After they both stood up again, Syaoran looked at her, worried.  
  
"Are you all right, Sakura? You've been leaving class so much lately, and today the office said you went home early," he asked her, concern in his voice.  
  
She sighed and leaned against him, and said, "I'm fine. But..."she didn't complete her sentence...she couldn't say the words.  
  
Mentally Syaoran said, 'But? But what?'  
  
'I'm p-pregnant,' she replied faintly back.  
  
He looked at her, shocked. Tears started streaming out of her eyes, and Syaoran's gaze softened. He wiped the tears away and whispered, "It's all right. Don't cry."  
  
"But I'm only seventeen! And I'm going to be a mother!" she cried out, leaning into his chest again.  
  
"You'll get through this, and I'll be by your side the entire time," Syaoran whispered, trying to calm the sobbing girl.  
  
"You won't leave me?"  
  
His eyes widened at the unbelievable thought and said, "No. Never ever will I leave you. This is my baby, too. I love you so much, and anyway, I wanted to have a family. It doesn't matter if it happens before we get married. We will always be together."  
  
Slowly, Sakura smiled, and embraced Syaoran in a tight hug. He walked her the rest of the way home, his arm around her waist.  
  
When they walked inside her house, they saw Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka sitting in the living room.  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Sakura, the office called me today, saying you were coming from sick. But you came home late, and we were worried. Also, what are you sick with?" Fujitaka said.  
  
Sakura gulped and said, her voice squeaking, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Touya suddenly jumped up from his chair, and if it wasn't for Yukito, he would have strangled Syaoran.  
  
"Why you little punk! You got my sister pregnant! I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" Touya yelled, straining to get to Syaoran.  
  
But Yukito didn't let him, and whispered something in his ear. Touya relaxed somewhat and sat down, but if looks could kill, Syaoran would have been dead one hundred times already.  
  
Fujitaka looked a little stunned, but got over his reaction and smiled warmly, saying, "Why I'm happy for you, Sakura. You two are going to get married, I take it?"  
  
Looking at each other, both Sakura and Syaoran nodded in unison. Syaoran just had to actually propose to her, that's all.  
  
Syaoran was invited to stay for dinner, but he declined, knowing exactly what Touya was thinking. Sakura was sad that he wasn't staying, but he promised that they could go out after dinner to the park.  
  
As they sat down to dinner, Touya suddenly blurted out, "How could you sleep with that Chinese brat?"  
  
"I-I love him, Touya," Sakura replied, shaking at the icy tone in his voice.  
  
"But he hurt you! All he wants is a pretty girl like you to use. He doesn't really love you! He is incapable of loving!" Touya yelled out.  
  
Sakura suddenly burst into tears and fled out the front door. She ran and ran all the way to the park, to her and Syaoran's special spot.  
  
And there she cried, until she felt warm arms encircling her as Syaoran walked up behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She sniffled and replied, "Touya yelled at me and said lies about you."  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't let him get to you. He'll never understand how we love each other. And like that American lady said all those years ago, 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'"  
  
Faintly, she smiled and turned to face Syaoran. She leaned against him, content just to be in his warm embrace.  
  
"Sooo KAWAI!" Tomoyo schreeched from behind a bush.  
  
And she came out of hiding, with Eriol beside her. She had her trusty video camer in her hand, of course.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and sighed. Of course Tomoyo had to be there, as she always was.  
  
'Be glad she wasn't there that stormy night,' Syaoran said to Sakura mentally.  
  
'Syaoran,' she admonished back mentally to him.  
  
Eriol chuckled, looking at the two. Syaoran faintly glared at him, but playfully.  
  
Even thought it had taken seven years, Syaoran and Eriol had become friends. Of course they weren't that close, but at least they were mainly civilized.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. I hear you are going to be excpecting a baby in about seven months," Eriol said to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked sharply at her best friend and asked, "Who else knows?"  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip and replied meekly, "Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and a few other people."  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I, uh, got into the moment. I mean, this is the best thing that has ever happened to you two," Tomoyo said, trying to calm down her enraged friend.  
  
"But I didn't want everyone to know! At least not yet, anyway. Couldn't me and Syaoran have gotten married first? To make it seem less...less...less scandalous seeming?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"When will you be getting married?" Eriol suddenly asked in that calm voice of his.  
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders in reply, and Eriol burst out laughing.  
  
"You haven't even asked her the 'question' yet," Eriol said, between guffaws.  
  
Syaoran glared at him, and suddenly turned to Sakura.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked her.  
  
That jolted her out of her anger, and she opened her mouth, then closed it again.  
  
She tried saying yes, but her tongue wouldn't move. So she nodded and kissed him as her answer.  
  
Syaoran stuck his tongue out at Eriol after he and Sakura finished their kissing.  
  
Eriol just rolled his eyes, then looked at Tomoyo. She was off in her thoughts, her eyes shining at the opportunity to create the perfect wedding dress for Sakura.  
  
Dragging Tomoyo by the arm, Eriol pulled her away from the couple, not wanting her to even started going on about dresses to Sakura. He was pretty sure Sakura did not want to listen to anything like that then.  
  
The sunset came, and Sakura and Syaoran watched it from their special spot. Sakura smiled at the beautiful colors swirling in the sky, and leaned against Syaoran, who had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
All the reds, yellows, and oranges shone brightly, and showed Sakura that hope could be found in even the most unexpected places.  
  
Syaoran had asked her to marry him, and she had been wondering when he would actually get the nerve to ask her. And they would have a family soon, even if it was a bit earlier than Sakura had expected.  
  
With those thoughts firmly rooted in her mind, she sighed happily... 


	3. Truth Uncovered

Ok, i don't know if this story is going on pretty well...and it is very mushy and stuff....if i had more reviews it'd make it better....  
  
Disclaimer: ok, ok...i do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or anything like that...i only own my mind...which came up with this fanfiction....  
  
Kero: I want a bigger part in this story!!!  
  
Nicole(me): why?  
  
Kero: cos....i'm the bestest Guardian in the world....not to br mean to Yue or anything...but i...need...attention...must...get....  
  
Nicole: all right all ready...i'll let you appear more...for the meantime, here's some pudding  
  
Kero: pudding? did you say pudding? yes!!! my lovely and sweet delicious PUDDING!!!!  
  
Nicole: uh...*sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Two Months Later  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm screamed into the silence of the morning. Groaning, Sakura slapped the button to turn the alarm off, and got up out of bed.  
  
  
  
She walked over to the mirror and sighed. Her abdomen was gently swelling, and soon would be completely noticeable. The only way she had been able to keep it hidden was because of the loose clothing she wore.  
  
  
  
She had had to quit the cheerleading squad because she couldn't move around as well...and she wouldn't have fit in her tight cheerleading uniform that well.  
  
  
  
Hurriedly, Sakura got ready for school and ran down the stairs. Not even bothering to put on her roller skates, she ran out the door and down the street to school. She wanted to get there early and have some time to herself under the cherry tree.  
  
  
  
When she got to school, she instantly sat down under the cherry tree, and just sat there, peaceful.  
  
  
  
After a short while, her peace was broken when the chattering of arriving students filled the air. She even heard Yamazaki telling one of his lies before his girlfriend Chiharu whacked him over the head.  
  
  
  
"Guess who?" a voice said from beside Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled and leaped up into his arms into a passionate embrace.  
  
  
  
"KAWAI!!!" Tomoyo yelled, appearing out of nowhere with a video camera.  
  
  
  
Sweatdopping, both Sakura and Syaoran pulled away from each other. Of course they should have known that Tomoyo wouldn't be far away when there was a sweet moment such as they had just had.  
  
  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu decided to come over to the small group then, and for once Yamazaki wasn't telling another lie. Although, he was rubbing his head while slightly wincing.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Eriol asked, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much," Sakura said, leaning against Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, you seem to be getting a little thick around the waist," Yamazaki suddenly commented.  
  
  
  
Chiharu hit him over the head, muttering, "Fool, you never say that to any girl, least of all one of my good friends.  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed and mumbled, "Ehehehe....yeah, well...."  
  
  
  
"I know why!!!" Tomoyo said, her eyes shining bright in mischief.  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head at Tomoyo, but she continued anyway, "Sakura is....oops, I'm not supposed to say. Let me just put it this way, you'll have to guess, and if you don't know, you'll have to wait five more months to find out."  
  
  
  
Chiharu looked clueless for a moment, but she suddenly gasped and managed to say, "You...you're pregnant?"  
  
  
  
"Ehehehe..." was all Sakura could reply.  
  
  
  
"Yup, she is. And she is getting married soon. Isn't that great? I get to make her dress and everything. She is going to look fantastic!" Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, but Tomoyo was oblivious to anything but her ideas about the wedding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
I know this chapter was sort of short, but I couldn't help it. The next chapter will definetely be longer...with it being the wedding chapter(hehe) 


	4. The Wedding

ok, here it is...the Wedding! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but i sort of started two other stories and was a little busy with them...hehe  
  
the wedding isn't the traditional Japanese wedding or anything because i have no clue about what its like...so i just used the american version. this chapter is mainly short, but the next chapter will surely be longer than this one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own CCS or any of its characters or anything...  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wedding  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was completely nervous. In less than two hours, she would be marrying her true love, Li Syaoran. She was in the bride's room of the church, just sitting there in her wedding gown.  
  
  
  
The wedding gown was white, of course. It had a modest neckline, had see-through sleeves, was tight in the bodice, but flowed out loosely below it, trailing to the ground. Simple lace ribbons adorned the cuffs of the sleeves, with the sleeves flaring out at the ends. Her veil sat on a simple silver band studded with tiny diamonds. Even though Sakura's pregnancy was quite noticeable since she was five months pregnant, she looked quite beautiful and elegant.  
  
  
  
She was scared. Scared about marrying Syaoran. She knew that she loved him and wanted to be with him always, but yet she was still frightened.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Tomoyo walked inside the room. She was wearing a simple pale pink gown, since she was the Maid of Honor.  
  
  
  
"So, are you ready?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak, her voice would come out cracked and squeaky.  
  
  
  
"Well, its time for the wedding to begin!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Following Tomoyo, Sakura heard the first strains of the bridal song begin. All of the bridesmaids, who were Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, walked down the aisle first, with Tomoyo in the lead.  
  
  
  
Then, Sakura slowly glided down the aisle. She looked at Syaoran, who was standing in front of the aisle, looking calm. Yet she knew that inside, he was scared. Just like she was.  
  
  
  
She stopped beside him, and the priest stepped forwards. In a rumbling voice, he started speaking, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura..."  
  
  
  
Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, and memories from their past floated in her minds. Images of their card capturing day...of him leaving for Hong Kong...of him coming back...of her confession to him...of their first kiss...the stormy night five months ago...  
  
  
  
"...do you Kinomoto Sakura take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
"And do you Li Syaoran take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
"Li Syaoran, you may now kiss the bride."  
  
  
  
Lifting Sakura's veil, Syaoran leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone started clapping, and they could hear Syaoran's sisters sobbing about how beautiful the entire wedding was.  
  
  
  
And so...Sakura and Syaoran were bonded in marriage to live together forever happy...  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
i told you this chapter would be short, and it was. i know i made it sound like this was the last chapter, but it isn't. there are still a couple more chapters coming up. i hope to get them up soon, but i will be a little busy with my other stories. be patient and soon enough they will be up for all of you to read.  
  
oh yeah, and please rewiew my story. i like reviews to know how i'm doing...thanks! 


End file.
